Life Was A Challenge Course
by It'sAllGooeyAndSticky
Summary: Ike and Kenny? What? Karen asks Kenny to go on a senior trip with her class. Ike has issues to deal with, and he never expected Kenny to come to his rescue. READ AND REVIEW!


**Life Was A Challenge course**

Kenny was the type of guy who just wanted to relax. He didn't want to worry about the future, or get married, or have kids. He didn't want to plan. He just wanted to live. So, the next day that took place, was somewhat of a surprise for the twenty-seven year old, as he lay in bed hoping that nothing would kill him today. His phone rang. He looked at the caller ID on it, and sighed. It was Karen. She probably wanted him to go down stairs so he could make her food. Mom and dad were probably passed out again. Ever since the girl had gotten a cell phone, she couldn't stop using it, even if Kenny and she were in the same room. He answered lazily.

"Hello?" he moaned.

"Will you come with us to a challenge course?" she asked softly. "It's the senior class trip, and we need a responsible adult." She said happily.

"Well, Karen, sure!" he said as he sat up. "I'm flattered you think I'm a responsible adult." He said smiling.

"Well, no. Kevin went to work, and the Klan is all gone, so…, I had no choice but to ask you." She said, grin in her voice.

Kenny's heart fell slightly. He could be responsible. If he really wanted to. He could. He really truly could. But what was the point of responsibility if you were Kenneth McCormick? You'd always die, even if you were responsible. So, why not live for the moment? He sighed as he heard Karen's voice break through his thoughts.

"I'll meet you down stairs." Ken replied.

He went down stairs, and they ate breakfast together. Karen looked quite happy. She smiled as she let out a sigh. She was going on her last field trip with her class. She was going to graduate. Everyone thought she wouldn't make it. She was happy.

They all met at Middle Park high. Kenny saw a lot of faces he knew, and a lot he didn't. Ike, Marley, (Kindergarten Goth), Fillmore, Flora, and a lot of other people. All of them were really quite happy. He sighed. He was going to have to ride a bus with these nerds? Oh well. He'd been here at one point in his life. He could put up with this.

"Who's driving?" he asked as a bus pulled up. He looked into one of the windows, and saw Henrietta driving the bus. She looked like she was daring anyone to say anything.

"Marley asked for my help." She said as Kenny got on the bus.

"Karen asked for mine." He muttered as he stared at the ground. "Let's just never speak of this moment, kay?" he asked quietly.

"Dido." She said as the people all got on the bus, and the doors closed.

Kenny found a seat at the very back of the bus. He was surprised to see that this was the only empty seat. Karen and Flora were sitting together, and Kenny had scolded her for not saving her own brother a seat. The seat at the back of the bus, contained a pale faced Ike Broflovski. He didn't look too good. He just sat as still as stone, looking out the window of the moving bus.

"Sup with you?" Kenny asked as he stood there staring.

"I don't like heights." Ike muttered as he looked down at Kenny's shoes. "You can sit here, you know, I won't bite." He muttered.

Kenny reluctantly took a seat next to Ike. He sighed. "Sorry." He said addressing the boy's issue. "Why are you here? You know that's all challenge courses are, right?" he asked.

"Uh huh." Ike said as he stared again out the window. "But the thing is, my whole class was going. I'm graduating, and wanted to do all the things that my class is doing." He muttered.

"Don't worry, Ike. Nothing will happen to you." Kenny said softly. "The staff at challenge courses is very sure safety is taken into consideration." Kenny assured. "You'll be fine." He said smiling.

Ike and the rest of his class started singing and soon, Kenny was sleeping next to the Canadian. He knew they wouldn't be there for another two hours. He almost wished he could sit with Henrietta, so he could talk to someone his age. But he supposed Ike wasn't so bad.

"Kenny, can we both just stay here?" Ike asked as he woke Kenny up with a shake to the shoulders.

"Nah." Kenny said as he looked around at the kids filing off the bus. Henrietta was making sure they were all in a buddy system. Really? Like, they were seniors for God's sake.

"Ike, you'll be fine." Kenny said as he stood up, and started to head off the bus.

"Ike and Kenny. Good." Henrietta said as she wrote that on a piece of paper. "Let's go." She said as she locked up the bus.

Ike and Kenny? Did that mean that Ike was now Kenny's partner? At least they didn't have to hold hands. The last time they had to hold hands, Mr. Garrison had made them all embarrassed as all hell. He sighed as he walked with Ike to the first place they were to be. Checking in, and paying for the entrance.

Ike felt like he was going to throw up. He needed to get control of himself. Kenny was right. Nothing could, would, happen to him. Nothing. He would be fine. He sighed as he approached the first thing on the list of stuff to do.

"We are going to do something that builds character!" shouted the lady who was there tour guide. "We are going to try and all fit on to…," She slapped a board down on the grass. "…This one board. The grass is fire. So, if you step on the fire, we have to start all over again." She said smiling. "Anyone have any questions?" she asked grinning at them all.

There was a racket, as all the students tried to fit themselves on the board. Kenny found himself being put on the outside of the circle. He was, after all, a taller person. He wrapped an arm around Ike, and another one around Fillmore, as they all tried to bunch together.

"Let's all just stand on one foot!" Ike shouted out. "We have each other for balance, so why not?"

It took them twenty minutes, but they finally got fitted on that one tiny board. They looked like they were way too close to each other.

"Now, what did you learn?" Lisa, there tour guide, asked.

"That Kenny smells like ax!" Fillmore shouted into the silence. The whole class laughed.

"I learned that compacting yourself is actually possible, if you put your mind to it." Ike said as he stood there, trembling.

"Very good, Ike." Lisa said as she smiled at the boys and girls. "Let's all go to our next activity." She said.

There was a pile of tangled limbs as the bodies all fell off the board, and into a pile. The people untangled themselves, and started to follow Lisa. She led them to a log. A really, high, really narrow log. But it was long. It was three feet off the ground. Ike nearly threw up.

"Can I sit out for this one?" he asked.

"No!" they all said at once.

"Dammit!" he moaned.

"We are all going to get on this log." She said smiling. "Without falling off, if we can help it." She said smiling evilly at them all.

Ike was helped up onto the log by Kenny. They both stood next to each other, solemnly. Ike was trembling.

"Stop trembling Ike. You're not going to fall." Kenny said as he laid an arm around the boy's shoulder. How had he ended up getting stuck babysitting the boy scared of high places? He did not know. He wanted to be with Henrietta. But she was being shepherded onto the log, by her Goth friend. He sighed. Oh well. She would see him later, he guessed. It took them five minutes to get onto the log.

"I am very impressed!" said Lisa as she looked over them all from her place in the log. "Here's the tough part." She said smiling.

"You mean there's more?!" Ike gasped.

"Of course! Getting on a log is not that hard. Switching places with people, until you are all in alphabetical order without stepping onto the ground? Now that…, is hard." She said smiling.

"Fucking crap!" Ike shouted as he went white.

"I have a plan." Kenny said as he thought about this all. "How many of us are there?" he asked looking over at Henrietta.

"There's thirty five of us." She said bitterly. "Not counting Lisa, that makes thirty four." She added. "Two adults, thirty-two kids." She said bitterly.

"Do the adults have to play?" Kenny asked as he tried to worm his way out of this.

"Of course!" Lisa smiled. "It wouldn't be fun if any of us sat out, now, would it?" she asked cheerfully.

"Okay!" Kenny said as he bit his bottom lip. "Karen? Where are you?" he asked as he looked for his sister. She was standing next to Flora. "Is there anyone who has a name that starts with an A?" he asked as he looked around.

"Are we going by first names?" Fillmore asked from somewhere.

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"Aaron!" shouted a voice.

"Where are you?" Kenny asked. He saw a girl wave from the center of the group. "Oh boy." He muttered. "Do you want this from left to right, or right to left?" he asked.

"I don't care. Just get us into order, Kenny." Lisa said smiling at him.

"Let's all find a way to put Aaron on the farthest side of the log." He said pointing to the side of the log farthest away on his right side. "In order to do this," he instructed. "Use all your arms to help her get through. She can step her feet in between spaces you all make by shifting your feet so she can walk through. We can do this." He said as he waited.

It took five minutes to get Aaron to her spot. "Anyone with a letter B?" he asked. No one answered. "C?" Kenny asked. Three people shouted. He moaned. "Okay, Lisa, it looks like you're next to Charlie, and Aaron's next to you. So, if you could switch places with Charlie," he said as he tried to figure out his plan. "Aaron, and Charlie. Chris," he said as he looked over at the boy. He was four bodies away from Charlie. "You need to find a way to get yourself between Lisa and Charlie." He said as he tried to think. He was starting to get hungry. "The third C kid, who was it?" he asked getting frustrated.

"I'm Claire." The girl said from two bodies to Kenny's right.

"Donkey balls." He muttered. "Aaron, Charlie, Chris, Claire." He said as he made a mental note. She was the fourth kid. "We all need to get the order of the C kids." He said. "You all know what to do. It's going to be hard, because Claire is so far down the line. But try it anyway." He said as he watched the slow progress start.

This took another five minutes. It was slow, dangerous, and hell. But they did it.

"Anyone a D kid?" he asked as he stared around.

"I am Dereck." Said a boy beside Claire. "Oh thank the lord." Kenny moaned. "E?" he asked. Once again, Lisa had to switch places with Eddie, who was on her left. Sixth kid down. "F?" he asked. Fillmore and Flora both shouted out. "G?" he asked.

"I am Gloria." She said from four bodies away from Kenny. The ninth kid. He moaned.

"Okay, it is our God given duty, to make sure she gets past Lisa, and fits into her spot there." He said as he pointed. "In the meantime, Henrietta, make your way there too, so you two can stand with each other. He said as he rubbed his temples. The tenth person down. He sighed. "Ike," he said as the boy went white. "You are a tough one, because you're at the end of the log." He said as he and Ike started to shift in their spots. "Make your way down the line." He said as he reached out and grabbed Ike. He wrapped his arms around him, and brought him to face Kenny. Ike put a foot in between Kenny's two feet, and tried to get his balance. He was soon passed on to the rest of the gang. Kenny was now the last one on the log. He sighed. Ike was number eleven. There were thirty four. He sighed. "Any L's?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm James." Said a voice. "You're skipping J all together." He said bitterly.

The seen continued slowly as Kenny tried to get them all organized. Soon, twenty pain staking minutes later, they had it all right. Aaron, Charlie, Chris, Claire, Dereck, Eddie, Fillmore, Flora, Gloria, Henrietta, Ike, James, Karen, Kenny, Lindie, Lisa, Marley, Millicent, Moe, Nathan, Natalie, Penny, Percy, Quincy, ("Unbelievable!" Kenny had shouted when there was actually a person who's name started with a Q.), Rachel, Ray, Sammy, Sandy, Sue, Theodore, Timothy, Valery, Vincent, Vicky, and last but not least, Yawae

It took them a long time but they were finally through it, and everyone was happy. Kenny felt like just going to sleep, as he stood there, staring at all the work.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Lisa smiling.

"Because you want to kill us." Kenny said smiling back at her.

"No. I am doing this, because it takes good skill to keep organized, and it takes everyone to be calm, cool, and collected to follow a leader. It seems that you've taken up that post, Kenny." She said smiling. "Who's ready for the next activity?" she asked as the group moaned.

"No!" Kenny moaned as they all started to get off the log. "My perfect master peace!" he moaned. "Do you know how many times I had to sing the ABC's in my head for that?" he moaned.

"It's okay, Kenny." Karen said smiling. "Next task. I'm sure you can make a master piece out of that one, too."

Lisa led them to a huge mountain. The mountain looked virtually impossible to pass. There was a fissure in the side of it, that a fat person could fit through. But only if they were three feet wide, and four feet tall. Lisa smiled.

"This is mount breathless." She said smiling. "As you can see, it is impossible to climb." She said smiling. "You guys have to figure out how to get through, to the other side." She said smiling. "Lunch is waiting over there." She added as she saw the boys back away. "You can't get to the lunch, unless you get to the other side of Mount Breathless." She said smiling. "See you there." She said as she ducked into the fissure, and was gone.

"Lead us, Ken!" shouted Eddie from somewhere.

Kenny moaned. "You'll have to go on your stomachs." He said as he let everyone go through first. "Don't be fooled by a spot where there's light coming through!" he shouted so that everyone could hear him. "If you follow the light, You will get wedged into a really tight spot, and won't be able to get out!" he shouted.

The kids all started to crawl into the tunnel. It went straight for a while, then started going downhill. It turned to the right a little, and started going up again. Then, Kenny heard a scream. He looked around to see if Ike was still behind him. Fillmore was helping Flora by giving her directions. He sighed. Ike had gone the wrong way. But because of traffic, he couldn't just go back and get his friend. There were people behind him, and there was no way he could go back. He scurried to the end of the long passage, and made it out the other side. The last person made it out, and Kenny told Lisa what happened.

"Now he knows why it's called Mount Breathless." She said smiling.

"I'm going to go back and get him. Where will you be?" he asked.

Lisa pointed to an over turned boat. They would be eating under there.

Kenny made his way back, and soon, found Ike trying to follow the light out of the cave. But as he moved, he was getting himself wedged tighter and tighter into the fissure. Kenny had to get him to stop moving, or they were both going to be in trouble.

"Ike! It's Kenny! You have to stop moving." He said as he heard the boy move even farther away from him. "Isaac!" Kenny shouted as he grabbed the boy's ankles. "You have to stop moving." he shouted. "If you keep moving, you will get stuck, and I won't be able to pull you out!" he shouted. "Listen to me." he said bitterly.

Ike started to cry and whimper. He was making noises deep from within his throat, and breathing really fast. He didn't seem to be hearing Kenny. Kenny squeezed Ike's ankles gently.

"I need you to calm down, Ike." He said as he tried to make the boy calm down. "The sooner you listen to me, the sooner you get out of here." He said as he stroked Ike's left calf.

"Don't leave me, Kenny!" Ike sobbed. "I'm really scared!" he sobbed. "I can't breathe very good!"

"I can't either." Kenny said softly. "But here's what we're going to do. We're going to back track, and we're going to go the right way. Okay?" he asked softly.

He pulled Ike back with him, and Ike seemed to be calming down. But everything seemed to fall apart more as they went the way they were supposed to go. Ike's body tried to turn around to Kenny, and go back towards the light on the other side. He was crying as Kenny tried to push him through the right way. They lost the light, and were plunged into the dark, as Kenny pushed them on. By the time they got out, Ike was hysterical. No one made fun of them, as Kenny helped a sobbing Ike to his feet.

"It's okay." He whispered as he held the thin trembling Canadian in his arms. "Isaac, it's okay, kiddo. Your out." He said softly.

"I hated it!" Ike sobbed as he stood in Kenny's arms holding him for dear life. "I normally love to hide in small spots!" he sobbed. "But that was different." He muttered.

"I know, kid." Kenny said softly. "I hated it too. I could've died in there." He said softly. "But sometimes, you have to reason with your body, and let your mind lead you." He said softly. This was going to give Kenny nightmares. He knew it.

"Let's get you some food." Kenny said softly as he led Ike to the food. He sighed. Ike was really something else. Something else entirely.

They were all eating for a good time. It took them all about a half hour to finish with the food. It was actually nice. Kenny and Ike were quiet the whole time. Ike was dreading the next activity and Kenny was just glad that everything was okay with the Canadian.

"Let's all go over to the shed over there," Lisa said as she pointed. "and get some harnesses fitted." She said as she gestured. "Henrietta and I will be checking to see if you guys all got the right size, and are all snug." She said as she led the kids to the shed.

"I really just want to go back to the bus." Ike said softly as he looked at Kenny gently. "Please, Ken. Can I get the keys?" he asked.

"Henrietta has those." Kenny said as he and Ike walked over to the shed. "But I think you'll be fine." He said as he grabbed a harness. "Come on, Ike. Live a little, man." He said smiling.

"That's easy for you to say." Ike muttered softly. "You already graduated high school. You don't have that to look forward to anymore." He said laughing.

The first thing was a zip line. Kenny was actually scared of this one, because it was high. It was higher than the one they had gone on when they were kids. They all waited until the students got a turn. Kenny had been the first one to go on it. Ike was the last. He walked over, and attached himself to the rope via his harness. He climbed swiftly to the top of the platform. Kenny hoped the boy didn't look down. He didn't. But he sure took a long time to come down. Ken and the rest of the crowd had to do a lot of coaxing as he stood there trembling. Soon, he was flying down to them. There were claps and cheers as he came running over after he was done.

"That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" Kenny asked grinning.

"I need water." Ike said softly.

The group moved on to the next activity. It was a fifty foot high tree with staples in the bark. Players had to climb the tree, and find a way to get on to the top. Once on top of the stump, the person would reach up, and squeeze a hanging ball to achieve the goal. Everyone had a pretty good time doing that. Kenny went right before Ike, and did it with surprisingly quick speed. When the boy was done, and had squeezed the ball, he jumped off. Ike screamed as he watched Kenny fall to the ground. But Kenny was safe. Ike groaned. He was next after Kenny undid his harness from the belay rope.

"You can do it, Ike!" Kenny said. His face was flushed from all the excitement.

Ike attached himself to the cable, and started climbing. He looked down at Kenny, Henrietta, and Lisa. They were the belayers. "I'm trusting you guys." He said as he started to climb.

He was having a hard time. The staples that were used as foot and hand holds were not in order. There was a staple on the left, one on the right, one on the left, and so on. There wasn't consistency in the way the staples were placed. He screamed as a staple fell out of the tree, and into his hand.

"It does that. It's supposed to." Lisa said looking up at the boy. "Put it back, Ike, and go on." She instructed.

Soon, Ike was almost to the top. But he didn't know how he was going to stand on the tree, and squeeze the ball. He finally managed to figure out a way. He reached up, grabbed the tiny ball, and hoisted himself up. Both of his feet were now on the tree stump. He let out a victory scream as he squeezed the ball over and over. He had made it. But how was he going to get down?

"Just jump, Ike." The sweet voice said from far away. "We've got you, and we won't let you fall." He said. Kenny wouldn't lie to him. He wouldn't.

"Ike, honey, if you want to, you can just climb back down." Lisa said from way down below.

"You're all so tiny." he said softly as he started to walk towards the edge. He finally leapt off the tree. He fell to the ground slowly. He smiled.

"I'm flying!" he said laughing. "Yay! This is fun!" he gasped. The belayers let him hang there for a while, enjoying himself. When he finally touched down, he felt relieved. He really didn't like what he was doing, but oh well.

"Come on, kids!" Lisa said as she led the kids to a different area of the course. "I need all of you to pick a partner." She said smiling. "This one is a two person thing." She said.

"I'm here." Kenny said as he grabbed Ike by the upper arm. He had lost all hope of being able to do anything with Henrietta. Because face it. Who would want to be stuck with poor Ike? He felt Ike relax a little at the way Ken held him.

It was a tree with two sets of hand holds, and foot holds. One set on one side of the tree, and one set on the other. Kenny and Ike watched as pair after pair attached themselves to the belay system, and went up. You had to climb up, and at the top, there were two cables, stretching from one tree to another. The tricky part is, the four trees that held the cables attached to them swayed. A lot. Even during the climb. When you walked from one side of the cables to the other, you had to reach out, and ring a bell hanging at the opposite side of the trees. Ike was told it was one hundred and fifty feet off the ground. He nearly died right there.

"You'll be fine. Come on." Kenny said as he dragged Ike to the trees. They both attached the harnesses, and started climbing. It was kind of difficult, because the tree they were climbing swayed a lot. They finally made it to the top. Ike felt bile rise up to his throat.

"Ike?" Kenny said smiling at him. "Stand up on the cable." Kenny was already standing up on the cable parallel to Ike's. Ike tried as best as he could. He climbed all the way to the top, and stood on the tree stump. He put his right foot on the wire, and tried to shift his left foot onto the wire as well. He reached out for Kenny, and they both started shaking.

"Don't shake so much!" Kenny said as he tried to keep his footing. He felt like he was going to throw up. He and Ike both screamed as they fell off the wires, and dangled in midair. The belayers hoisted the boys up to the wires again, and Kenny and Ike both tried again.

"Ike," Kenny said as they both stood there. "when we get up on the wires, I want you to raise your arms, and hold my hands." Kenny ordered. "I also want you to lean in forward, that way, we can balance each other." He said as he stretched his right foot out, and placed it on the cable. He felt the cable under his sneaker. He wanted to throw up.

Slowly, they started inching sideways, towards the bell. The bell they had to ring. The bell located, way…, way…, on the other side of the long ass cables. Ike and Kenny were both breathing fast and trembling as they slowly made their way to the other two trees on the other side of the device. They were almost there.

"Stop shaking, Ike!" Kenny urged. "Stop shaking." He gasped as they slid sideways. "I really don't want to have to fall off and start all over." He moaned.

He could feel Ike's ice cold hands in his as they both inched their way to the other trees. They finally made it. Oh, my goodness. They finally made it. Now all they had to do, is reach out and ring the bell.

Kenny took Ike's hand, and reached it as far as he could, slapping there palms on to the cow bell. It made a loud ring, as the skin and muscle hit it perfectly. There were cheers, and yells from down below, as Kenny and Ike stood there, trembling.

"Come together, and hug, and jump off." Lisa instructed.

Ike was only too glad. He slid his arms around Kenny's neck, and Kenny held the Canadian willingly in his arms as they jumped. Ike couldn't help thinking of a song, by Proof. It was called, _Jump Bitch_. He sighed smiling into Kenny's shoulder as he fell for quite a long time. The trip was almost over. He could do it. When they touched down, and unattached themselves from the belay, he thought he was going to scream. He was free.

The last thing on the list of things to do, was a very unsafe looking swing. He sighed. Kenny and Ike were partners again. Somehow, Kenny was getting very used to this, and he couldn't say he felt sorry about it, either. He smirked at Ike, as he and Ike waited for all the other kids to go first. Everything was going to be fine. Kenny knew this trip would've turned out. He really liked it.

Ike and Kenny climbed a ladder, and sat themselves into a swing. They were both hanging on to a single rope, which, if they let go of, they would plunge to their deaths. They were not attached to anything this time. Ike buried his face in Kenny's shoulder as the swing swung them through the air with great force. Kenny let out a scream as he felt his face flush. Was it because of the height? Was it because there was a cute Canadian in his arms? He didn't know. But he was enjoying it. He really was. Soon, the swing slowed down, and Ike and Kenny were about to touch down. When they did, the whole class burst into applause and everyone started to head back to the shed to get rid of the harnesses.

They all said goodbye, and thank you, to Lisa, and they all headed back to the bus. Kenny and Ike found the seat that they had shared once again.

"I'll take the window seat." Kenny offered.

Ike let Kenny slide in first, and then slid in beside him. Ike dug in his backpack, and pulled out a blanket. He threw it over Kenny, and himself, and leaned into the boy, closing his eyes. The bus was considerably quiet on the way back. Everyone was sleeping. Kenny smiled as he held Ike in his arms. He actually had a good time. He didn't know why, but he felt pretty damn good at the time.

When they all returned to Middle Park, it was a scattering of mass confusion, and people looking for rides to get home. Karen and Ike climbed into the back of Kenny's car, and Kenny drove Ike home. The Canadian got out of the car, and was gone without saying a word. Kenny felt a little down as he watched Ike go inside his house.

"What's with you and Ike?" Karen asked grinning. "You were pretty sweet on each other today." She said as she settled into the front seat before Kenny drove off.

"I didn't notice. Kenny lied as he concentrated on driving.

"Whatever, Kenny. Just make sure you tell Kyle. After all, they are brothers." Karen said as the car pulled up into the drive way.

"Shut up, Karen." Kenny said softly.

"Kenny, it's just me joking with you." Karen said grinning. "If you like him, tell him. So what if you're ten years older than him? He's a keeper." She said grinning.

That night, Kenny went to sleep feeling like something had changed. He sighed every once in a while as he tossed and turned in his sleep. He wasn't gay. And especially not for Isaac Broflovski. But the things in his dreams told him differently.

The next day, Kenny awoke to a knock at his door. He sighed. "Come in, Karen." He muttered.

The door opened, and in came Karen. He looked at her, but realized that it was Ike. Ike smiled shyly at Kenny. He didn't know what he was doing there, but he didn't want to lose his courage, so he quickly climbed into the bed with Kenny, and pulled the blankets over them.

"I couldn't really sleep." Ike said softly. "Is it okay if I crash here for a while?" he asked.

"I'm sure there's a line in here that I'm supposed to say about how this is one of the seven deadly sins." Kenny said grinning. "But, I'm really tired, it's eight in the morning, and I just want to go back to sleep. So, yes." He said smiling as he closed his eyes. "Where's your parents?" he asked.

"They went to work." Ike said as he lay there, in Kenny's arms. He was listening to his friend's breathing, and the heartbeat of two. Soon, he was sleeping. When he awoke, he turned in Kenny's arms, and pressed a gentle kiss into Kenny's cheek. Kenny smiled as he tangled his fingers in the Canadian's hair. He didn't know why, but he could get used to this. He really could. He leaned in, and his lips pressed gently into Ike's.

"I love you, Isaac." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Kenneth." Ike said softly as he lay there entranced by his friend's deep azure eyes. "Since I was five and you taught me how to tie my shoes." He whispered.

"I did, didn't I?" Kenny asked proudly. "I loved those days." He said softly.

Kenny McCormick hadn't planned to fall in love with a Canadian Jew at the Challenge course. So, as they lay there, together, kissing, and holding each other, he felt like his system of life was working out for the best. Don't plan life. Just let life come to you. After all, this was the way you could find love.

"Kenny?" Karen said as she and the rest of the family sat down for breakfast two hours later. "I'm glad you got yourself a boyfriend." She said smiling. "Don't let him go. He's a keeper."

"I am really lucky." Kenny said softly as he looked at Ike across the table.

"I'll say." Stuart said as he sat down beside Kenny. "He's seen you in the morning, Kenny, and he's still here."


End file.
